User blog:TheOceanspray99/Lets kick it old school. A YJ fan fic.
Hey forum. So i've been working on this for a while now, check it out. Admit it, you've always wanted to see Robin and Wally dance in a club, so here it is! Let’s kick it old school! YJ Fan fiction. It was another bright idea from Megan, but the team decided to do it. Her idea was to go to this new teen club in Happy Harbour. Fun? Perhaps. Humiliating? Hell yeah! Megan and Artemis dressed in their best civilian garb, and the boys simply put on their jackets. It was a club, not a fashion show. Anyways, when they got to the club, Megan started to bust a move to a Far East Movement song. Conner was 100% sure she was either drunk or high. They had been there for 15 minutes, so it could have been true. After the song, two girls dressing in clothes that made them seem like rich daddy’s-girls walked up to her. One of them was blond, the other had black hair. The blond said to her, “You can bust a move like that? I can do better.” The two girls cleared out some space on the dance floor and started dancing to “On the floor,” By Jennifer Lopez. They were clearly better, they had rhythm, grace, and precision. The routine ended with two coordinated cartwheels from both of them, the whole club cheered! Artemis whispered something into Megan’s ear. “We can take them!” She and Megan tried to perform a routine, but they failed and the entire club boo-ed. Even the DJ hated it. The number 1 reason why everyone disliked the dance was because Artemis was performing inappropriate gestures, and Megan started hopping like a constipated zombie. Megan felt like crying, “Am I that much of a bad dancer?” she asked Artemis. Artemis shrugged, “Well.... uhh.... yeah. My mom could dance better. And she’s in a wheelchair!” Kaldur decided that it was best that the team left the club. “Hold on,” said Robin. “Me and Wally can win this.” The two boys stood in the empty space on the dance floor. “Hey DJ! I have a request!” yelled Wally. “Crazy in love, by Beyonce.” Once the song started playing, Robin smiled his biggest smile ever, “Let’s kick it old school!” Wally rapped the intro, “Yo, so crazy right now, most incredibly, your boy, Robin. Your bro, Wally! The speedster and the Boy wonder started break-dancing on the floor. Everyone started whooping! They were like frigging, ninjas on the dance floor. Wally started doing a head spin while Robin performed various acrobatic feats. Next, Wally performed complicated foot and hand gestures while Robin mirrored him. For the finale, Wally interlocked his fingers to create a small platform. Robin stepped on Wally’s hands and Wally pushed him up into a back flip. “Oh my god!” screamed Artemis. Once they were done, Wally and Robin struck their best dancer pose. "In your face you hookers!" exclaimed Robin. The whole club applauded them. "This battle is done," said Wally. The two teenage boys exited the club like models on a catwalk. Kaldur and the team followed them out. "How did you do that?" asked Superboy. "Simple," replied Robin. "Me and Wally watched the movie White Chicks and just copied what they did!" THE END! So I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it may suck, but please leave a comment. It would really make my day! See ya forum! Category:Blog posts